Hale McCarty
by Andy Hale McCarty
Summary: Uma garota. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido como ela pensasse. Talvez o laço de "sangue "fosse mais forte para Emmett e Rosalie. Talvez o coração de gelo dela quebrasse, e um sorriso de felicidade nele brotasse em sua face inocente.
1. 0 Prologue

**Prólogo**

Eu não tinha para onde correr, estava naquela floresta perdida sozinha e desprotegida. E para aquele urso seria fácil me matar em segundos.

Olhei em minha volta procurando, não sei exatamente o que, mas por alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar por alguns instantes a _distrair_ aquele enorme urso marrom.

Peguei a primeira coisa que minha mão alcançou. _Uma pedra._

Não era exatamente uma proteção, afinal aquilo não ia nem fazer cócegas nele.

Eu senti aquela enorme bola de pelos me observar, esperando justamente por algum movimento que eu iria fazer. Levantei minha mão preparando para o ataque tremendamente estúpido.

Antes mesmo que pudesse me defender, o enorme urso urrou fortemente e correu em minha direção.

Por reflexo atirei o que tinha em mãos. Deixando-o mais furioso que estava.

Protegi minha cabeça com os braços me encolhendo. Senti um enorme peso sobre minhas costas. E uma sensação horrível de ardência me cobriu, fazendo soltar um grito agudo de dor.

Eu não conseguia enxergar nada mais em minha volta, tudo ofuscou.

Mais um impacto, dessa vez ouvir um barulho, que deveria ter sido meu braço esquerdo quebrar. A dor era insuportável.

Eu não sobreviveria depois disso, eu tinha certeza.

Foi quando ouvi vozes.

- _Você cuida do urso_ – uma voz suave de sinos, porém em desespero chegou aos meus ouvidos. – _Ela não tem muito tempo_.

Tentei abrir os olhos, que estavam pesados. E o pouco que conseguia enxergar, vi que era uma figura loira extremamente linda.

Um _anjo._

_- Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem – _garantiu-me.

Depois disso não ouvi mais nada.


	2. 1 Church

Capitulo 1 Church

Minha vida nunca foi uma coisa extraordinária, da qual valesse à pena contar. Até porque eu nunca vivi _La vida loca_ o suficiente para isso. Por alguma razão, sem sentido de minha mente, eu me sentia deslocada.

Moro com meus tios desde recém nascida. O que eu sei, minha mãe morreu após meu nascimento e meu pai nos abandonou logo a minha chegada. Talvez ele odiasse a idéia de ter filhos.

Não sei.

Minha tia nunca conversou sobre isso comigo, não que eu não quisesse, mas porque ela não fazia questão de ter uma conversa aberta familiar.

No ponto de vista de minha tia Elizabeth ela tinha pavor a qualquer criança ou adolescente. Ela não conseguia entender o do porque minha mãe ter engravidado.

Ela achava tudo aquilo tremendamente patético sobre essa adoração em as mulheres ter filhos. Que isso era uma fraqueza feminina.

Para ela, cuidar dessas _pestes _seria a pior coisa do mundo que poderia lhe acontecer. E eu fora uma dessa.

Eu sentia falta de um conforto familiar da qual eu nunca tive, e nunca poderei ter. Não aqui com eles.

Ás vezes em meus sonhos, eu tinha uma família a minha espera. Não conseguia enxergar seus rostos nitidamente, mas sabia que eram lindos.

Em meus sonhos muitas vezes estava em uma floresta, com flocos de neve caindo. Não sentia frio, até porque em sonho isso é _impossível ou quase_. Eu andava sobre aquele lugar, passando por campinas até chegar a uma casa. _Lá_ eu os encontrava.

Sete pessoas. Sete rostos lindos, sorrindo pra _mim. _

Eu ia de encontro com todos eles, e eu estava feliz, por ter encontrado um lar, do qual valia à pena.

Fui de encontro aos meus dois favoritos, eu nem sei se eles existiam, mas eu os amava como se fizessem parte de mim, como se tivesse um laço em volta de nós, e que esse laço completava uma família.

O primeiro era um homem enorme, alto e corpulento, seus ombros eram largos e tinha os cabelos negros. A segunda pessoa já era uma mulher, estatura mediana e cabelos dourados.

Não sei como eu sabia que eles tinham os rostos lindos, se eu não os enxergava muito bem em meu sonho, mas a única coisa que eu podia ver eram seus olhos dourados que brilhavam como um ouro líquido puro.

Eu apenas os abraçava, e mesmo dizendo que em sonho é impossível sentir frio, eu conseguia senti-los. Todos eles eram duros e frios, mas eu me sentia segura, confortável e feliz.

Não sabia como descrever tal coisa.

Depois disso a cena se dissolvia ou eu acabava acordando.

É um sonho bem bizarro, devo dizer, mas ele vem acontecendo freqüentemente, logo depois que meus tios deram a noticia de que íamos nos mudar para outra cidade.

Fora meu sonho _Freak, _porém que eu amava_. _Teve um momento muito estranho da qual havia acontecido comigo que eu às vezes penso e quero esquecer.

_Flash Back On_

_Havia saído mais cedo da escola e não estava a fim de encarar um dia monótono em casa e ver o estado lastimável que minha tia se encontrava e a ver falar o quanto eu era uma inútil, e que me odiava... Talvez meu tio estivesse sóbrio ou não, em qualquer caso preferia não me arriscar._

_Passei em frente à igreja que se encontrava aberta e vazia. Estávamos no meio da semana e não havia missa naquele dia e naquele horário._

_Não conseguia me entender, mas as igrejas eram um lugar do qual eu gostava muito de ir. Só. Era um lugar silencioso o bastante para a pessoa se sentir calma e relaxada._

_Entrei me sentando na ultima fileira. Havia um homem e só me dei conta quando ouvi seus sussurros. Ele quase passava despercebido. _

_Parecia estar rezando com tanto fervor, ou era apenas coisa da minha cabeça. Notei que estava muito mal vestido... Seu cabelo grisalho bagunçado parecia que não era lavado há meses, usava um terno surrado e sujo, não queria saber quanto tempo que usava sem tirar uma única vez para lavar._

_Seus sussurros haviam parado e ele se virou para atrás, seu olhar percorreu a igreja vazia e parou em mim, e por um leve momento senti como se seu olhar fosse familiar, conhecido talvez... Ele se levantou em uma grande velocidade, e começou a andar em minha direção, que até então, fui perceber quando seus passos se dirigiram ao lado oposto em que se encontrava._

_Seu andar era gracioso por trás daquela má aparência, e a expressão parecia serena. Foi quando me dei conta que sua pele era extremamente pálida e os olhos eram fundos e de um tom vermelho rubi intenso. _

_E mesmo estando em um estado horrível, não pude deixar que passasse despercebida sua grande beleza._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e sua boca fez um leve movimento, e disse sorrindo:_

_- Esperei por esse momento..._

_Flash Back Off_

Podem me chamar de covarde, mas eu não fazia idéia quem ele era e apenas sai de lá às pressas, tropeçando em qualquer um que estivesse em meu caminho.

Eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha nuca. Os olhos vermelhos que poderiam ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto com lentes de contatos, mas que fez meu estomago dar as reviradas que ele costumava dar quando estava nervosa.

Fechei meu diário e o depositei na gaveta do criado mudo.

Ouvi um baque na porta.

- _Apague essa luz, já é hora de ir dormir. Você não vai querer que o seu tio vá até aí._

Minha tia resmungava do outro lado da porta e seu tom era de ameaça, eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se ele passasse pela porta do quarto.

Apaguei a Luz para ir dormir.

No dia seguinte, tive que levantar mais cedo do que de costume.

Dia da mudança. Cidade nova, casa nova, _pessoas novas_...

Pessoas. Acho que sempre fui meio anti-social. Multidões, pessoas demais era algo que me deixava e que me fazia ficar deslocada naquela imensidão. Nesse planeta que chamamos de terra.

Talvez eu fosse estranha ou esquisita das outras pessoas, mas eu não me importava nunca me importei em ser diferente, preferia ser como sempre fui. Eu.

Olhei-me no espelho do retrovisor do carro e me vi refletida. Podia não ser a imagem mais feliz do mundo que ali se encontrava, mas era o que era.

Agora rumo a um lugar desconhecido e novo.


	3. 2 High School

Capitulo 2 High School

A claridade da manha invadia as janelas do quarto, embora no Alasca fossem muito raros os dias de sol, a luz entrava sobre as janelas de vidros iluminando o ambiente.

Eu gostava de ver os flocos de neve caindo. O clima frio sempre me agradou, e nunca gostei do calor, suor e clima quente era uma coisa que não combinavam comigo.

A olhar para fora via uma cena da qual vira muitas vezes se repetir.

_As crianças entravam nos carros com os pais para a escola e as mães as faziam usar o gorro e cachecol para se protegerem e as abraçavam na despedida_

Meu coração acelerava com tal cena e parecia faltar ar para os meus pulmões, por um mínimo de segundo eu sentia inveja delas. Alguém para amar e ser amado.

Isso me lembrava os natais, as musicas e festas natalinas. No meu caso não tenho lembranças ou recordações boas sobre essa data.

Meus tios me davam presentes, embora eles não gostassem _muito _de mim, eles não se esqueciam de me presentear. Não eram presentes bons, mas eles achavam que poderia ser muita coisa.

Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha para tentar comer alguma coisa, ao ver a papa de mingau que eu encarava com nojo pensei que talvez outra coisa fosse melhor que vomito branco, meu estomago insistia em recusar qualquer coisa que eu lhe oferecia. Ele sabia dizer não a qualquer comida que eu tentasse engolir quando o assunto era escola.

Peguei minha mochila e atravessei o quintal em direção a garagem, retirei minha bicicleta para fora e fui andando com ela até a rua.

- Não acho apropriado você ir à escola com isso. – olhei para o lado e me deparei com o vizinho.

Era Elijah Collins. Ele havia se oferecido para ajudar com a mudança logo que chegamos aqui. Minha tia havia o tratado super bem, elogiava-o prometendo preparar algo na cozinha como agradecimento.

_Conversa furada_.

Ele esboçava um sorriso em seu rosto e seu cabelo estava despenteado para os lados e os flocos brancos de neve caiam sobre ele. Seu nariz estava vermelho do frio e sua boca estava rosada. Os olhos azuis destacavam com seu cabelo loiro mel arrepiado.

- Bom... Se tiver outra maneira de ir à escola que não me faça chegar atrasada eu ia querer saber. – respondi a sua _não_ pergunta.

Ele sorriu para mim parecendo se divertir com a cena que eu travava com a minha bicicleta para poder andar pela rua.

_Droga!_

Ele tinha razão sobre o transporte que eu queria usar para ir ao colégio. Acabei por chegar atrasada demais, a estrada estava molhada e escorregadia pelo gelo, o que não ajudou muito para eu me locomover. Eu sabia que ia ficar encrencada.

Já havia recebido meus horários. Segundo ano do colegial e a primeira aula seria literatura. Bati na porta e o professor abriu-a.

Minha mão estava suspensa no ar com os punhos fechados e olhando a cara nada feliz que fazia o mesmo comigo.

- Eu... Eu... Sou... – _droga_. Eu odiava gaguejar e ficar nervosa daquela maneira.

Olhei para dentro da sala e todos me encaravam e cochichavam com seus colegas ao lado.

- A aluna nova. Eu sei. – ele me cortou friamente – E está atrasada.

Ele me encarou e me mediu de cima a baixo. Senti meu rosto esquentar por completo, e as orelhas deveriam estar vermelhas, era sempre a mesma coisa quando estava nervosa ou alguém me fazia passar por algo constrangedor.

Entrei de cabeça baixa sabendo que muitos estariam me olhando e sentei-me num lugar vazio.

- Pessoal essa é a aluna nova. Andrea Carter. Espero que todos a tratem com respeito e faça com que ela seja bem vinda.

Nisso todos olharam para minha pessoa que apenas afundou na cadeira colocando a mão sobre o rosto.

- Belo jeito de começar. – uma voz brincalhona disse.

Olhei para o lado para saber de quem era a voz que se dirigia a mim.

_Collins. _Fiquei surpresa_._ Ele estudava _aqui_?

Encarei-o sem emoção alguma. Ignorei seu comentário e prestei a atenção à aula.

A aula passou lentamente, a cada palavra que o professor ia dizendo eu contava os segundos do relógio que estava a minha frente pregada na parede acima da lousa. Eu podia ouvir os ponteiros andar bem devagar, parecia que estava fazendo isso propositalmente só para me irritar. E isso martelava na cabeça.

Ninguém mais me encarava e nem o meu vizinho Collins havia pronunciado uma palavra se quer.

O sinal logo bateu, e as aulas ocorreram normalmente. Dei algumas voltas na escola procurando a sala correta para minhas matérias do horário que constava no papel, mas nada que eu não perguntasse para os alunos.

As horas logo passaram e mais um sinal havia tocado para o intervalo de refeição.

Eu segui os outros alunos até onde me levaria ao refeitório. Eu estava faminta, não havia comido em casa, além de minha tia não ter preparado nada – nada decente além de mingau – eu não conseguia ingerir alimento algum antes do primeiro dia de aula.

Cheguei ao local e muitos garotos e garotas estavam sentados a mesas conversando com seus amigos e com uma bandeja de lanches.

Fui buscar algo pra mim, quase esbarrando nas pessoas com a bandeja em mão.

Olhava em volta procurando um lugar vazio e não achava nenhum outro. Até achar uma mesa desocupada que ninguém fazia muita questão de se sentar. Mas o lugar era ótimo.

Assim que me sentei, olhares de surpresa se voltaram para onde me encontrava, como se o que eu tivesse feito fosse uma surpresa para todos eles.

As cabeças que até então estavam voltada para mim, rapidamente viraram quase em sincronia para olhar algo ou alguém que estava ali. Logo de primeira achei que estivesse começando alguma briga, mas depois vi o que realmente todos olhavam...

Foi quando os vi pela primeira vez.

Cinco ao todos.

Um rapaz loiro da pele extremamente pálida estava entrando junto com uma baixinha do cabelo espetado para todos os lados, da mesma tonalidade de pele que ele.

Um garoto de uns dezessete anos do cabelo cor de bronze estava logo atrás deles.

Até que eu avistei mais duas pessoas que estavam com eles. Não podia _ser verdade_.

Eram as pessoas que eu _tanto_ vi em meus sonhos, em meus _tão profundos_ sonhos. Da qual não fazia idéia que poderia ser tão reais, de existirem.

Eles estavam vindos na direção da mesa em que eu estava sentada. Meu coração deu uma acelerada, uma palpitação rápida e parecia que eu ia perder o ar a qualquer momento.

O garoto de cabelos de bronze fez uma careta na minha direção, repugnando tais pensamentos como se pudesse ouvir o que estava passando pela minha mente doente.

- Hã... Oi. – a garota baixinha disse sorrindo.

Não sei qual foi a minha reação de principio, mas encarei-a piscando varias vezes os olhos e não saía absolutamente nada de minha boca. Como se as palavras pesassem e minha língua não se desenrolava.

- Você se importa? – quando me dei conta os cinco estavam ali todos em pé me encarando e metade toda da escola também. – Você está no nosso lugar.

O moreno me encarava. Sua altura e músculos eram de amedrontar qualquer pessoa, e também percebi seus cachos que caiam sobre sua testa, perfeitos cachinhos e ele pressionava os lábios que fazia movimentos em sua bochecha destacando as covinhas o fazendo ter um aspecto juvenil, diria até um rosto de uma criança inocente. A loira em seu lado que estava de mãos dadas, até então com ele me encarava, seu rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos me olhava minuciosamente estudando-me.

Foi quando me dei conta de que todos os cincos tinham olhos dourados. Exatamente como eu os via em meus pensamentos.

- Então? Queremos nos sentar. – assim disse o cabelo de bronze me encarando com certa censura e rispidez em suas palavras que saíram de sua boca.

No momento eu até queria retrucar e dizer que ali não havia o nome deles pregados no assento, mas eu era covarde demais para se referir assim com eles, uma força magnética me impedia de falar tal coisa. E a escola toda vendo, não seria apropriado fazer isso.

Eu apenas me levantei segurando minha bandeja tomando o máximo de cuidado. Eu estava tremendo por dentro e qualquer descuido seria fatal. Mas eu não era desastrada, não. O meu problema era a falta de sorte.

Saí caminhando a procura de outro espaço sem olhar pra trás. Quanto mais rápido eu saísse de lá melhor, mas antes de ir longe demais, ouvi uma voz de sino dizer:

- Edward, não precisava ser tão grosso.

Sentei em um canto da janela onde dava pra ter uma boa visão do lugar de onde todos estavam sentados. Talvez ninguém quisesse sentar ali porque ficava perto da cozinha e do lixo. Mas a opção era ficar ou ir para o Box do banheiro. A segunda não era muito convidativa.

De longe ainda podia olhar para todos eles.

Seus rostos ainda eram perceptíveis à distância. Rostos lindos, perfeitos e esculpidos minuciosamente por mãos mágicas. Como aqueles rostos de anjos que conseguíamos ver em pinturas antigas de quadros. Ou que víamos em revistas de modelos com muito retoque de photoshop.

_Não_.

A beleza deles era real. Não tinha como comparar a essas revistas de moda, até porque ninguém chegava perto disso.

O moreno dos cachinhos junto com a mulher dos cabelos dourados me olhava de longe. Possuía a expressão serena, assim que os outros viram para onde olhavam acompanharam os dois imitando-os. E assim os cinco anjos me encaravam.

Desviei meu olhar e abaixei a cabeça timidamente para minha mesa, e comecei a consumir meu pequeno almoço.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse e todos fossem para suas salas. Mas antes havia ido ao banheiro. Foi quando ouvi passos entrando no ambiente.

Abri a porta e me deparei logo com a baixinha e a loira em frente ao espelho.

Logo que eu dei de caras com as duas, ambas me encararam instantaneamente pelo vidro e apenas fiz o que sempre faço quando alguém me olha. Abaixo minha cabeça e evito olhar o máximo que eu posso.

Meu rosto devia estar pegando fogo.

Fui de frente a pia, dei uma encarada para meu reflexo no espelho e uma profunda suspirada.

É não estava de todo mal.

Lavei minhas mãos e sai de lá em passos largos.

A próxima aula seria de matemática e eu sempre fui péssima em cálculos. Ou meus professores eram muito podres ou era muito estúpida a ponto a de não entrar nada.

Sentei em uma carteira vazia ao fundo da sala, jogando minha mochila sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho e todos voltarem para mim.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei quase inaudível, mas fiz os movimentos com a boca para que entendessem a leitura labial.

Minha mochila era do estilo cheio de desenhos e adesivos grudados de anime japoneses, e com muitos chaveiros. E os chaveiros faziam barulho onde quer que eu fosse.

O professor ia chegar a qualquer momento, olhei para o relógio e para meus colegas de sala, todos conversavam animadamente com os amigos, quando duas pessoas entraram na sala da qual eu não esperava.

O Mr. Cachinhos e covinhas entrou junto com sua parceira, o anjo loiro, segundos antes de o professor entrar.

Dessa vez nenhum me olhou, passaram pela minha carteira sem ao menos dar uma olhada de canto.

Não sabia se sentia aliviada ou triste...

_Triste?_

Mas o que eu estava pensando? Que eles me dissessem um oi? Não depois da cena do refeitório. E porque eu estava preocupada? Eu sempre fui invisível aos olhos de todo mundo, não seria agora que alguém me notasse. Não por _eles_.

Congelei ao ver que o grandão sentou atrás de mim e ela ao seu lado. Eu dei uma revirada na cadeira e fiquei dura quando a chamada começou.

Eu fiquei surpresa logo após descobrir seus nomes na chamada. Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale. Tirando o nome da garota, o rapaz tinha um nome bem diferente, mas soavam familiar tanto os dois.

A aula inteira não conseguia prestar atenção alguma, os números que estavam a minha frente se misturavam tudo e a mais simples operação que seria de soma estava saindo errada.

Não estava conseguindo fazer nada direito.

Era exagero sentir desconforto com os dois logo sentados na carteira atrás de mim, mas meus sentimentos não estariam assim se as pessoas que eu acabara de ver fossem as pessoas que toda noite invadias os meus mais profundos sonhos.

Da qual não poderiam ser reais. Não podia. Simplesmente isso não existia. Era um lugar no subconsciente, da qual minha mente, meu cérebro inventou.

- Está tudo bem? – minha mente deu um estalo no mesmo instante ao perceber quem estava tocando meu ombro e falando justo com tal pessoa. _Eu._

Olhei para trás e vi Emmett parado me observando. Agora podia ver seu perfeito e lindo rosto e sua bela par de Iris dourada como _ouro líquido._

_- _Você está tremendo. – ele voltou a se pronunciar. Nisso a sala toda se vira.

Sua parceira era a única que não estava olhando, mas eu sabia que estava ouvindo.

- Estou bem, obrigada, acho que é só o clima frio. – respondi.

- Talvez fosse melhor por um agasalho mais quente.

- É. Talvez seja uma boa idéia.

Tentei esboçar um sorriso, mas meus lábios congelaram.

Ao contrario dele, Emmett sorriu levemente mostrando seus dentes brancos e covinhas.

O que eu deveria dizer? Que não tinha tanta roupa o suficiente? Que meus tios não me davam tudo que eu precisava? Virei para frente pra ver a correção dos cálculos.

Assim que o término de aulas encerrou, corri para o estacionamento antes que todos da escola saíssem e me vissem com aquela bicicleta estúpida que eu trouxera horas mais cedo comigo.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, minha bicicleta não sem encontrava onde havia deixado. O senhor que guardava o local estava sentado em uma cadeira conversando com o segurança do colégio.

- Hã... Senhor... Com licença? – pedi e o tio de cabelos grisalho parou sua conversa para prestar atenção em mim. – Será que você não teria visto uma bicicleta parada bem aqui?

- Uma bicicleta? A sim eu a reboquei para o ferro velho, não servia pra nada, não sei como pode ter vindo com aquela coisa, às correntes congelaram se partindo.

O que ele estava me dizendo? Como agora eu poderia vim para escola? E voltar para casa?

- Mas o senhor não poderia ter feito isso. Como eu posso voltar para casa agora? E vim semana que vem para escola?

- Isso não me diz respeito senhorita.

- Mas... Mas... – como sempre eu era estúpida demais para responder a ele.

Tentei manter a calma, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Meus tios iam me _matar. _A bicicleta era minha e foi com muito esforço que eu a consegui. Mas tudo que estava dentro de casa pertencia a meus tios. _Tudo_.

- Hey Carter. – ouvi alguém chamando. Eu quase estava chorando de raiva. Virei meu rosto que eu sabia que estava inconsolável naquele momento.

Era Elijah Collins acenando com a mão para mim do outro lado do estacionamento.

Fui andando devagar em sua direção, sem muita força de vontade. Parei em frente a seu carro.

- Quer uma carona de volta para casa? – ele estava perguntando o que eu realmente ouvira?

Eu não tinha outra maneira para voltar, ou pegava um ônibus com o ponto mais próximo – que sem chance, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso – ou voltava a pé. Isso podia levar o dia todo. E aceitar uma carona que ele estava oferecendo não era de todo mal assim.

- Eu aceito sim. Obrigada. – disse sorrindo de lado.

Ele me sorriu de volta, mas um sorriso abertamente. Entrei no carro e ele ligou o motor, olhei pela janela de vidro, as cinco faces de anjos desconhecidos que estavam ali parados olhando eu ir embora com talvez meu novo _amigo_.

**N/a:** Minha 1° notinha aqui *.* Hahahaha.

Espero que vcs estejam gostando, e deixem comentários na fic. O apoio de vcs leitores é muito importante.

A capinha da fic eu coloquei no meu profile ^^

Kisses

Sejam feliz com Emmett e Rosalie *-*


End file.
